


Keep Me Warm, Make Me Warm

by imdrowningingaylosers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdrowningingaylosers/pseuds/imdrowningingaylosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma takes shelter from the biting winter cold by dragging Kuroo into his bed and awakens a new kind of warmth in his best friend's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm, Make Me Warm

The upbeat tune of a dishwashing detergent commercial blasted through the darkened room, jolting Kuroo awake from his brief slumber. He rubbed at his heavy eyelids, his vision prickling and blurry. He glanced at the old clock in the corner of the living room, almost as familiar as his own, and sighed as he read the time – twenty past two. It wasn’t unusual for Kenma to fall asleep in front of the television, especially not on a weekend, but Kuroo? While it was occasional at his own household, he was usually the one who dictated when it was time for him and Kenma to go to bed, not passed out right next to the constantly sleep deprived pudding-haired setter. Apparently the harsh training regimen the Nekoma team had been served recently was taking its toll even on the captain.

He reached forward for the remote and turned the TV off. The sound of a mother who was far too enthusiastic about cleaning was replaced by the gentle swing of a pendulum and the subsequent ticks that urged him to get Kenma to a proper bed. There was no point trying to wake him up now – he was the reason Kuroo knew so much about sleep cycles. Instead, the taller boy dipped his arms under Kenma’s sleeping form and lifted him up with ease, even despite his own exhaustion and aching muscles. A tiny sleepy purr escaped from the smaller boy’s throat, but his eyes didn’t even twitch. 

Kuroo made his way up the carpeted stairs and opened the door to his friend’s room with his elbow, his push countered by the cold winter air swirling through the open window and throughout the room. His skin thickened with goosebumps and an irritated groan began to emerge from against his chest. Kenma still in his arms, Kuroo rushed to the window to close it as quickly as possible, but the room had already cooled to near outside temperature and nothing was as tempting as climbing into Kenma’s bed with him, instead of retrieving and laying out the futon that was tucked into the closet. Though, the idea of being woken up by Kenma kicking at him angrily wasn’t too appealing. The scruffy teen attempted to lay the cat in his arms into the warm bed, but Kenma clung onto his shirt with determination that was impressive for an unconscious person. Kuroo sighed.

“Kenma,” he tried, exasperated, “Kenma, let go or I’m getting in your bed with you.”

There was a pull on his shirt. He was about to further his threats when a faint ‘it’s cold’ came from the boy. Kuroo sighed again. Kenma could be so fucking cute when he wasn’t awake. Taking advantage of the beautifully presented opportunity at getting into a bed that was already made and much warmer than the futon, Kuroo slid under the covers next to his childhood friend, who promptly climbed onto him and curled up so his entire body covered only Kuroo’s chest. Just like a cat. The older boy smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Kenma’s sleeping form, the high probability of an angry Kozume in the morning forgotten in favour of the comfort and warmth of the moment. The rise and fall of Kenma’s narrow chest on top of his broader one lulled him to sleep with an illusion of melting into the springy matress below him. 

His dreams all blurred together – it was all individual words that didn’t stick to his memory long enough to last the night and just an exhausted blackness. It was silent, until eventually there came a tiny beeping noise, and then some other shuddering crashes that were too quiet to be significant, and… music?

Kuroo’s eyes opened slowly, with effort. There was a weight on his chest and all his muscles ached. And there was music. A tiny beeping melody that was haphazard but somehow familiar. He was still lying on the same comfortable matress that he had fallen asleep on, and Kenma’s hair tickled his chin, especially when he moved. And he was moving too much to be asleep. Kuroo forced his mind further into the waking world and lifted his head just enough to glance down. The smaller teen was still curled up on top of him, but he was very much awake and busy with his PSP and the new game his parents had bought him. 

“You didn’t kick me out?” Kuroo questioned, his voice groggy and raspy with sleep. Kenma’s gaze didn’t falter from his screen. 

“It’s cold.” 

Kuroo’s head dropped back against the pillow. “Ahh yeah, I remember. Summer’s too hot and winter’s too cold, right?” 

“Mmm.”

He was becoming more and more awake and his natural urge to tease his friend was finally crawling out of slumber alongside him. His signature lopsided grin slid into position.

“Or maybe you just love cuddling with me, huh, Kenma?”

To Kuroo’s surprise the smaller boy just shrugged. He was expecting a glare at the very least. “It’s not bad.”

Kuroo’s arms shot out to either side of the boy, his entrancement with the game making him an easy target. Within a single second he was pinned to the bed by Kuroo’s significantly larger body and the raven’s cackle echoed through the room and possibly down the street. 

“Awwww, Kozume, I can feel you trying to writhe your way out! I’ll make you a deal, give me a hug and you’re free to go.”

For the second time that morning, Kuroo’s teasing comments and suggestions, which were meant to piss his best friend off, gave surprising results. The wriggling underneath him mostly stopped, apart from two appendages that dug their way towards his sides and eventually, with a muffled groan, sprung free and wrapped around the bigger boy’s waist. A jolt of affectionate warmth climbed up to Kuroo’s neck and cheeks and he rolled back to free Kenma. The setter’s eyes found the screen of his PSP, but he didn’t vacate his spot on top of his best friend. Long fingers delved gently into bleached hair, twirling some strands and brushing others behind Kenma’s ear. Kuroo closed his eyes and listened to the tiny sounds coming from the device, focused on the tiny movements Kenma would make as his fingers stabbed the buttons and the brief tension in his body with every tiny focused yelp.

“What level?”

“Last.”

“Already?”

“I woke up like 3 hours ago. I thought you were dead at first, you were sleeping so deeply.”

Kuroo chuckled gently. The warmth had nested in his chest and it gave a tiny jolt everytime his fingertips brushed against the shell of Kenma’s ear or the soft skin on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments are greatly appreciated! you can find me on tumblr yourweeaboobs, i run the blog with a friend (i'm agata)! thank you! :)


End file.
